Viernes por la Noche
by El Gato Ingeniero
Summary: Fics traducido desde hace mucho tiempo. Es Viernes y Kim no sabe que hacer, pero tal vez cierto rubio con pecas tenga la solución.


Les sere sincero creo que este fics lo traduci pero no recuerdo de quien era el autor, fue mi primer traducción y espero lo disfruten...por cierto tiene ciertos errores pero que querían era mi primera traducción.

* * *

_**Viernes por la Noche**_

Decir que Kim estaba cansada era un error digno de castigo. Kim nos llegaba al agotamiento, había tenido cuatro pruebas el día de hoy, después un concurso de talentos, y Bonnie había sido un verdadero dolor de cabeza durante la práctica de porristas. Y para empeorar las cosas, era viernes, lo que significa que en dos horas era viernes por la noche, y ella no tenía nada que hacer. Kim dejó escapar un suspiro y comenzó a empacar su mochila, cuando la única cosa que podía una sonrisa en su rostro se acercó a su lado.

-"Hey Kim"- Ron dijo, ayudando a Kim recoger unos libros que había caído.

-"Hey Ron"- Kim dijo en un tono triste.

"¿Cuál es el problema Kim?" -Preguntó Ron, una mirada de preocupación intermitente en su rostro.

"Nada Ron... es que..."- Kim se callo, no quería molestar a Ron con sus problemas.

"¿Que pasa?" -Preguntó Ron, esperando si él podría ayudar a Kim.

Kim sonrió por la preocupación de Ron. Ron era un gran amigo, siempre estaba ahí cuando lo necesitaba. A lo largo de toda su vida, Ron había estado allí, haciéndola reír cuando estaba triste, y calmarla cuando estaba enojaba. Ron era Ron, su mejor amigo. Pero a veces, Kim quería llevarlo al siguiente nivel, para convertirse en novia de Ron. Pero no podía, Ron nunca había pensado en ella como algo más que un amigo.

-"Bueno Ron, es viernes y no tengo nada que hacer"- Kim respondió: perdiendo su sonrisa.

-"¿De qué estás hablando? Vamos a ir a ver una película"-Ron dijo con orgullo, levantando dos entradas para el cine.

Kim tomó una de las entradas de cine y miró el título. El nombre de la película se Grave Digger, Y fue clasificado como una película de terror. Kim sonrió, ella iba a ver una película con Ron, y aunque así era todo el tiempo, podía fingir que era una cita. Tan sólo pensar en una cita con Ron hizo saltar su corazón de alegría.

-"Claro, ¿A qué hora nos encontramos en el cine? "Kim preguntándole, guardándose el billete en el bolsillo.

"¿Qué tal a las siete , y después de la película podemos ir al parque. He oído que las estrellas están muy bonitas esta noche en el parque. Si eso está bien?" -Preguntó Ron, mirándola nervioso.

-"Suena divertido"- Kim respondió con una sonrisa, pero estaba animando en el interior.

Ron asintió y se marchó, hacia la salida. Kim lo vio irse, entonces ella cogió su mochila y regresó rápidamente a casa. A lo largo del camino a casa, Kim se encontró con Monique, que acababa de llegar del centro comercial.

"Oye chica, ¿cómo te trata la vida?" Monique le preguntó, mientras que le entrega a Kim una de sus muchas bolsas de compras.

"Ron me pidió que fuéramos a ver una película". Kim dijo con una sonrisa enorme.

Monique miró a Kim con una cara en blanco. Kim estaba preocupada por un minuto, Monique nunca había estado tan tranquila. Entonces, después de dos minutos enteros de silencio, Monique dibujó una sonrisa más brillante que el sol.

"Kim, eso es genial. **!ESPERA!** ¿Es esta una cita?" Preguntó Monique: con una mirada severa en el rostro.

-Bueno, no... ", dijo Kim, mirando al suelo-, pero puedo pretenderlo.

"Chica, has estado enamorada de Ron por meses. Por lo que vas a convertir esto en una cita". Monique dijo, su voz toma de corretaje de ningún argumento.

"Pero... pero" Kim tartamudeó.

"Nada de peros, esta vez no. Vas a convertir esta película en una cita, incluso si Ron no lo sabe hasta el final." Monique dijo, colocando una mano sobre el hombro de Kim.

Kim y Monique siguieron su camino, hablando de cómo Kim podría convertir esto en una cita. Ellas dos cubrieron todos los detalles. Hablaron de los detalles de Kim, lo que diría, cómo iba a actuar, todo. Finalmente llegaron a la casa de Monique, que estaba de camino a la casa de Kim.

"Oye, ¿a qué hora empieza la película?" Monique preguntó, mirando su reloj.

"Ron dijo que estaría allí a las siete. Kim respondió, dándole la bolsa de compras a Monique.

"NIÑA! Ya son casi las seis y media, que estás haciendo aquí todavía. Tienes que ir a prepararte. Date prisa!" Monique casi gritó.

Kim se quedó allí por sólo un segundo, entonces lo que dijo Monique se estaba registrando en su cabeza. Kim se fue de inmediato en una carrera completa. Kim no podía creer que el tiempo había salido de ella tan rápido. Ella necesitaba llegar a casa. Kim miró la lista que ella y Monique habían hecho de lo que debía ocurrir antes de la cita. Kim tenía cuarenta minutos de cosas que debía hacer, y sólo treinta para hacerlo. Kim llegó a su casa y voló a través de la puerta principal. Sus hermanos pequeños saltaron en su entrada repentina, y su nueva bomba que habían estado trabajando durante el Día de Apreciación al Maestro explotó, enviando alquitrán pegajoso volando por la sala. En cualquier día normal, Kim se pondría furioso con los gemelos, pero había cosas más importantes en su mente.

Kim corrió a su habitación, y abrió la puerta del armario. Miró alrededor de su armario, hasta que encontró lo que Monique le había dicho que usara. Kim se puso los jeans negro, seguida por la blusa de color rojo oscuro, y finalmente las zapatillas de tenis "Nice", que todavía tenía algunos de sus colores originales. Después de ponerse sus aretes favoritos, que eran delfines de plata, Kim estaba lista. Kim miró su reloj, lo leyó y eran las seis cuarenta y cinco, todavía tenía quince minutos para llegar al cine.

Kim bajó las escaleras, sólo para encontrarse a su madre esperándola en la puerta. La señora Posible tenía un aspecto de extrema gravedad. Kim se acercó nerviosamente.

"¿A dónde?" pidió la señora Posible.

"A ver una películas" Kim respondió, aún nerviosa.

"¿Con quién?" Pidió La señora Posible, sin desaparecer la cara seria.

"Ron". Kim dijo, con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

La señora posible parecía ir calmándose. Ron era un chico que le daba confianza con Kim. Pero había una cosa que pasaba en su mente, una cuestión que tenía que preguntar.

"¿Es una cita?" la señora Posible pregunto, una sonrisa apareció en su cara.

Kim se limitó a sonreír, pero su sonrisa era más amplia que nunca. La señora Posible reconoció la sonrisa y pronto ella sonrió también.

"Oh Kimmie-Dijo la señora Posible, luego abrazó a su hija en un enorme abrazo. Kim sólo devolvió el abrazo, en un estado de shock. Ella no había esperado que su madre actuara así. Ella oyó decir a su madre"¿sabes lo que estás haciendo?" hablo, luego prosiguió "He estado esperando este día desde hace años" dijo mientras la seguía abrazando. Finalmente la señora Posible suelto a su hija y tiro de ella hacia la puerta. Kim no podía llegar tarde a su primera cita con Ron.

Kim llegó al cine con cinco minutos de sobra. Allí encontró a Ron esperando dentro. Ron llevaba los pantalones que siempre llevaba, pero tenía una camisa azul. Kim sonrió, Esa ropa no era la que acostumbraba Ron. ¿Pensaba demasiado en esto como una cita? Kim pidió a Dios que no lo hiciera.

"Wow, Kim, te ves muy bien-dijo Ron, con un poco de sudor cayendo por su rostro.

"Tú también te vez bien Ron." Kim dijo con una sonrisa y una risa tímida.

Ron parpadeó, como si tratara de entender lo que esa risa había significado. Después de un segundo o menos, Ron le indicó a Kim y él para ir a ver la película. Ron abrió la puerta para Kim, entonces empezó a caminar detrás de ella. Kim y Ron entraron al cine y se encontraron con la sala llena. Los dos únicos asientos que quedaban disponibles estaban en la parte posterior, en la última fila.

Kim se sentó, y Ron ocupo el asiento junto a ella. Kim y Ron hablaron un poco antes de que las luces se apagaran, se obscureciera la sala y comenzara la película. Ron estaba mirando la película intensamente, pero Kim se quedó mirando a Ron, pensando en todos los grandes momentos que tenían, y tendrán cuando se convirtieran en una pareja. Para Kim, ya no era un "Si", que iba a suceder.

Unos veinte minutos en la película, la cara de Ron se puso pálida. Kim notó esto incluso en la oscuridad de la sala, y miró a la pantalla. Kim había mirado justo a tiempo para ver la cosa más espantosa que había visto nunca. Kim estuvo a punto de gritar, pero se las arregló para comprimirlo. Sin pensarlo, Kim se aferró fuertemente Ron. Ron notó el miedo de Kim, y él puso su brazo alrededor de ella. Kim sintió el brazo de Ron, y al instante ya no tenía miedo. Para Ron, esta fue una gran posición para él, pero sabía que no duraría. Amaba a Kim, pero ella sólo pensaba en él como su mejor amigo. Ron empezó a tirar de su brazo hacia atrás, antes de que Kim gritara. Kim sintió que el brazo de Ron se movía lentamente hacia atrás, pero Kim no iba a dejar a Ron escapar tan fácilmente.

"No..." Kim susurró, colocando una mano en el brazo de Ron, "todavía estoy asustado. Sólo abrázame".

Ron no dijo nada, pero él movió la mano en torno a Kim de nuevo. Kim levantó el sostenedor de taza que separa la silla y la de Ron y se acurrucó junto a él. Ron estaba tan caliente, Kim sintió que nada podría suceder mientras ella estaba en sus brazos. Ron por su parte estaba en shock. Kim era en realidad acurrucarse junto a él, para la protección de los monstruos en la película.

Incluso si pensaba en él como un amigo, Ron amaba la situación actual. Para el resto de la película, Ron abrazó Kim. Kim enterró la cabeza en el brazo de Ron cada vez que algo de miedo ocurría. Cuando los créditos comenzaron a aparecer, todos se levantaron y se fueron. A excepción de Kim y Ron. Kim se aferraba a Ron, con miedo de cómo terminó la película. Ron todavía abrazaba a Kim, pues no quería dejarla ir. Pero tenía que hacerlo, Kim pronto se daría cuenta de lo que había hecho durante la película y Ron creía que se enojaría con el por haber estado demasiado cerca.

"Kim Kim...-susurró Ron, con escalofríos en la espalda "La película ya terminó, es hora de irnos. "

"¿Tenemos que?" Kim preguntó Ron preocupante que dejaría de explotación ella.

"Me temo que sí, pero podríamos ir al parque", dijo Ron con una sonrisa.

Kim sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. El parque era un lugar ideal para continuar su cita. Incluso si Ron no la amaba, ella estaba decidida a abrazarla otra vez. Kim y Ron salieron del cine, de la mano. Kim todavía tenía un poco de miedo, pero estaba con Ron, y era mejor que nada. Ron y Kim caminaron en silencio hasta el parque, donde encontraron un banco vacío, y se sentaron. Después de un minuto de silencio incómodo, Ron decidió romper el hielo.

"Entonces, ¿Qué te pareció la película?" -Preguntó Ron.

"La película era de miedo, pero yo tenía a alguien especial conmigo para asegurarme de que no me asustara." Kim respondió, acercándose a Ron.

Ron notó el movimiento de Kim, y lentamente comenzó a acercarse alrededor de Kim, con la intención de atraerla a sí. Cuando su mano aterrizó en el hombro de la medida de Kim, que no se apartó. De hecho, ella se acercó y apoyó la cabeza sobre el hombro de Ron.

"¿Así que... pensaste que la película estuvo bien?" -Preguntó Ron, mirando a Kim

"Honestamente, no miré demasiado la película". Kim miró a Ron, luego trasladó su rostro lentamente hacia adelante.

"¿En serio? Entonces, ¿qué hiciste?" -Preguntó Ron, llevando lentamente su cara más cerca de Kim.

"Yo estaba en poder de el hombre más importante en mi vida." Kim respondió cerrando lentamente los ojos.

"Hmm... no estará pensando en amar a ese hombre, ¿verdad?" -Preguntó Ron, a sabiendo de que estaba tomando una gran apuesta al preguntar.

"Sí lo hago. Si lo hago me gustaría que me amara". Kim susurró, justo antes de que sus labios se encontraran con los de Ron. El beso comenzó de poco a poco, pero Kim quería que fuera más apasionado. Kim profundizó el beso con la lengua. Kim podía sentir Ron sonriendo mientras él la besaba. Kim dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. Ella había logrado su objetivo, había besado a Ron más que a un amigo. Kim continuó el beso durante varios minutos, a continuación, Kim terminó. Ron y Kim se miraron el uno al otro, una enorme sonrisa en sus rostros.

"Yo no sé ustedes, pero yo estoy feliz. Tengo entradas para ver una película la próxima noche." Ron dijo, acercándose a Kim de nuevo.

"Me gustaría ir", dijo Kim, cerrando los ojos otra vez.

-Te quiero-susurró Ron.

"Y Te amo" Kim susurró, antes de que los labios de Ron y los suyos se tocaran de nuevo.

Cuando Kim llegó a su casa, ella estaba en el mejor estado de ánimo de su vida. Ron era su nuevo novio, y ella estaba deleitada. Habían pasado la mayor parte de los veinte minutos que extienda en el parque, y fue genial.

"Entonces, ¿cómo te fue?" Pidió La señora Posibles, como Kim entró en la casa.

Kim se limitó a su mamá, es muy seguro de que las palabras no pueden describir lo maravilloso que fue ese día. Kim podía recordarlo todo, recordó el abrazo de Ron en el cine, su caminata, y los labios Ron sobre los de ella. Recordó cómo su corazón se había agitó cuando Ron le había dicho que la amaba. Kim se limitó a sonreírle a su mamá, y se toco los labios con las manos, recordando lo que había sentido cuando beso los labios de Ron. Su madre pareció comprender y sonrió. De alguna manera, ella había sabido que su hija se enamoraría de Ron, y que era para su hija la mejor cosa del mundo.

_**Fin**_


End file.
